


Collected Marvel Snippets

by KillClaudio



Category: Marvel
Genre: Ficlet Collection, M/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillClaudio/pseuds/KillClaudio
Summary: Snippets and flashfic originally posted on Tumblr or FFA.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson
Kudos: 2





	1. Soulmate First Kiss - Clint/Coulson, G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate first kiss, for the prompt '100 words of one long sentence'.

Phil would say he doesn't need the complication—and he doesn't—but the truth of it is, he's given up; he's forty-six years old and does a dangerous, highly classified job that takes up his every waking minute, and there's nothing left of him to offer a soulmate; there's no point in the instinctive glance towards the wrist that most Unbonded share, no point in keeping his sleeves rolled up and his mark on show, and there's sure as hell no point in pining after what he can't have, especially when what he can't have is so far out of his reach; until the undercover op where Clint kisses him, and everything explodes into light.


	2. Eye-Searing Lingerie - Clint/Coulson, T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt 'eye-searing lingerie'.

They're kissing frantically and yanking at each other's clothes, too desperate to be graceful, when Phil pulls back to look at him and suddenly starts laughing.

Clint will never complain about the sound of Phil's laughter, not when the prospect of getting a smile out of Agent Coulson is the only reason he bothers to answer the phone to S.H.I.E.L.D. any more, but this time he's not sure what—oh.

His boxers are a kind of muted indigo—Clint should totally get more credit for that, indigo is sophisticated—with 'I heart targets' printed on them in black and white, a little black arrow piercing the white heart. Phil apparently finds this so hilarious that he's actually staggering over to the bed to sit down, the better to laugh at Clint in comfort.

"What are you wearing?"

Clint shrugs. "I like targets. And arrows."

"No one would ever have guessed. I can see why you felt the need to put it on your underwear."

"Hey, you can't talk, Cap's Biggest Fan." Phil's boxers are red, white and blue with little Captain America shields on them, and Clint would bet a year's salary that his drawers are full of more like them.

"Okay, I think we can agree we both have terrible taste in underwear and it should come off immediately."

"I like your thinking."

"Get your butt over here, Hawkeye." Phil is eyeing said butt with gratifying hunger. "The rest of you can come, too."

"Ha-futzing-ha."

"Not the boxers, though. Leave those on the floor."

Clint does.


End file.
